1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescence display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
As a low-profile and lightweight light emitting source, an organic electroluminescent element has attracted attention, and there has been developed an organic electroluminescence display device provided with a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate having a thin film transistor and a number of organic electroluminescence elements. The organic electroluminescence element has a structure having an organic layer having a light emitting layer sandwiched between an anode and a cathode.
As such an organic electroluminescence display device, there has been disclosed, for example, a configuration in which a retroreflective plate is formed between an TFT substrate having thin film transistors and an organic layer in JP 2002-198184A and JP 2007-165331A. The retroreflective plate is formed of a corner cube array, and units of the retroreflective plate are arranged at predetermined intervals in accordance with the largeness of the view field of the observer.